A Second Chance
by liberatedsociety
Summary: Hans Vestergaard does not believe in dreams or reincarnation. But when he dreamed of his past life about to kill the Queen of Arendelle, he thought that it's right to fix what was broken. Enter Elsa Snow, who had been in depression eversince her breakup with Jack. And had never been the same. Whether they admit it or not, they both wished the same thing. A second chance.
1. Chapter 1 - Hans

**Disclaimer: Might as well say it now. I do not own Frozen, and any associated characters with the movie. This is not pre nor post movie.**

* * *

Chapter 1 - Hans

He let out a deep sigh as he threw the covers off of him as he dragged his feet to the sides of the bed. His hands on his hair.

It was that same dream again. The dream that haunted him all his life as if repeating itself, over and over again. A reminder of a task that he wasn't able to complete.

Or worse, an enigma.

 _"Elsa, you can't run from this!"_

The man's voice-his voice echoed back at him as the image of a man, a hand raised to cover his face from the onslaught of a blizzard which was caused by the person infront of him.

Pale blond hair whipped across her face as she turned to look at him, his reflection. Her icy blue eyes radiating fear. Fear that had led to everything that had started this events.

 _"Just take care of my sister!" she shouted, a last wish._

His past self was willing to let her do what she wanted but he knew what was at stake and-what he could gain if he would be able to subdue her.

 _"Your sister is dead!" he shouted back, "I tried to save her but it was too late! Her skin turned ice and her hair turned white! Your sister is dead! Because of you!"_

One last bout of blame he had pushed towards her as she fell to her knees in self-remorse. He could feel the malevolent grin in his face as he raised his sword.

To strike her at her weakest.

A slash wouldn't hurt, that's what his past believed to relive the world of this treachery, of this sorcery that led to the country frozen in time.

Last he remembered his past life experiencing was being thrown in the ship's prison cell like a common criminal, an invalid that couldn't even stand for himself.

And now...he looked up at the wall beside his bed. Where a portrait of the same lady, the Queen of Arrendelle that his past life tried to kill was framed on the wall.

He didn't know how he had captured her image so well like he had seen her again and had incorporated her image in his mind.

Her platinum blond hair as white as snow swept in her messy french braid on her shoulder, with the snowflake pin. Her icy blue eyes and...her smile.

Her smile that even he couldn't remember if she even did smile in one of his trips to his life's journey.

He let out a sigh and looked away from the image. And decided that not even he could change his course.

If there was one thing, he had felt; it was regret and remorse. And even to himself, he couldn't help but be jealous.

Of love.

He looked back again at the image, of the Queen of Arrendelle. Of how, even the years of isolation didn't even make a dent in the sisters' relationship.

 _'I believe that the Queen still holds a grudge against my past self.'_ he thought as a small smile made its way across his face.

And for a second, he had imagined of meeting the Queen herself in this life, apologizing for everything that had transpired between them.

All the hate and treachery that had evolved from just a mere thirst for power and salvation for the people that were trapped in eternal winter.

Even at that time, without any background of magical knowledge, he deemed that his action-his past life's actions were justifiable.

How to even stop it from occuring, he doesn't know.

But...if there's one thing he knows, everyone deserves a second chance. A chance worth taking if it will cement old grievances.

He also knew that people tend to forget what you've done and would only remember the mistake that you made. Big or small, it will all be accounted for.

And he's willing to risk it all. Even if he suffered again just to make things right. Between his past life and this life.

A second chance is all it would take.


	2. Chapter 2 - Elsa

**Disclaimer: To those who may have possibly seen this atory in Wattpad...this really came from my account there. (Trying to clear things up a bit here). To those who wanted to check my account and see if it is true, my account name in Watrpad can be seen on my profile.**

* * *

Chapter 2 - Elsa

She let out a deep sigh as she stared outside the window, her icy blue eyes lost the glint that made her alive to the world. Her reflection stared back at her.

A reflection that seemed to have aged a decade.

Eversince her heart got broken by Jack, she had never been the same, she had lost all her contact with her only sister, Anna and shut herself away from the world.

She doesn't want anyone to see her like this. Battered, broken and weary like she had gone through a fight and won at the last minute. It would only make it harder for her to conceal than what she could already do.

A knock sounded on her door. A knock that she knew too well.

"Elsa?" a voice cried outside. "Do you wanna build a snowman?"

A small smile appeared across her face but it soon faded as she remembered. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she brought her knees closer to her chest and leaned her forehead on them as she cried, muffling the call outside her door.

"Okay...I'll just be here...in case you wanted someone to talk to." the same voice spoke again and all she could hear where the fading footsteps.

It was about an hour when she thawed herself from her crying fiasco. Nothing will happen if she just holed herself up in her room. She could just show a smile and let it all inside her heart.

Fixing herself up, she combed her hair and placed it in an elaborate bun (the one in her coronation) and changed her dress into a blue loose fitting sweater and black pants. After putting on her blue flats she went towards the door.

A hand on the knob. She took in a deep breath and opened the door.

And someone spoke.

"About time you go out." a voice spoke. She turned her head to the side to see her younger sister, Anna, her arms crossed over her chest, her hair in its usual two pigtails wearing a blue dress, with the crocus on the chest and on the pleats of her skirt.

"Anna. I didn't see you there." she said the younger's name, a hand on her chest.

Anna sighed and put down her arms. "Are you that deep already that you forgot that you saw me?"

She lowered her head and hugged herself. "I'm sorry. I'm just...not myself."

The younger shook her head and grabbed one of the older's arms, and dragged her across the hall. "Come on. I've got to show you something!" her bubbly attitude kicking in.

"Slow down, Anna!" she chastised as she couldn't keep up with the way her sister was bouncing in her steps. "I'm not as energetic as you."

This didn't even stop the younger as she continued to dragged the older with her through the halls of the house that they lived in. Saying things too fast and imcomprehensible for her to understand as she was too deep into her thoughts.

And didn't notice as they already stopped, the hold on her arm suddenly disappeared and so is the presence at her side.

"Thank God, you're back." another voice spoke. And she looked up to see Kai, their butler standing at the side of the door, looking at the two adults standing in the room.

One that Anna was already crushing to death obviously.

Her parents were home.

"We're glad to be back." her father spoke, and he chuckled as he looked down at the head of his youngest daughter. "Okay, Anna. You can let go now."

She watched as her younger sister did so and then gestured to her. "Elsa, they're home."

"I can see that." she answered in monotone. And slowly turned her head to look at their parents and strained a smile at them. "Glad you're home." her own voice, dead in her ears.

Their mother, the one with brunette hair in the same style as hers, wearing a long sleeve violet dress, smiled at her in return.

Their father looked at her and let out a sigh. "Is something bothering you, Elsa?"

She shook her head. Already having enough of people prying into her life. "It's nothing, Papa."

But Anna couldn't stand it any longer. She spoke. "No, papa. She had-"

She threw her sister a withering glare that made her shut up. She could handle her own problems and she doesn't want others to know.

It was her own fault and she should fix it.

Although it pains her heart to see their parents together, for it reminds her the time when she and Jack would look at each other lovingly the same her parents do with each other.

"The past is in the past." she whispered to herself as she paced around her room and her eyes stopped at the framed photo of her and Jack together.

She walked over to it and picked it up and with a sigh, placed it down again, but on its face. "It's no use dwelling in the past." she muttered. "Things have changed. He have moved on and so will I."

But even she doesn't believe what she told herself.

She's too broken to even consider entering a relationship when she haven't healed from her last.

But her heart ache for a second chance.

* * *

 **On second thought...my account name in Wattpad is:** liberatedsociety


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen.**

* * *

Chapter 3

The family sat around a long table in the mansion's dining room. The glass and gold chandelier casting a sort of glow in the room.

Their father, a strawberry blond haired man sat at the head of the table, his brunette haired wife seated at his left, and Elsa sat at his right, while Anna sat opposite her.

The room was filled with a lively chatter as the youngest in the room was busy regaling the other members of the family.

"And..." Anna happily said as she bounced in her chair in pure excitement, her blue eyes gleaming. "there would be a coming party next week! And we're invited!" she squealed.

"Anna!" their mother chuckled at her youngest's excitement. "Calm down, dear."

Anna did as she was told and then turned to look at her father, her blue eyes trained on the older's face. "Can we come?"

Her father chuckled, both uneasy and amused at his youngesr daughter. "A party, eh? Who's the host?"

"Adgar!" his wife said his name in shock. "Perhaps we should-"

"Relax, Idun." Agdar told his wife as he let out a sigh. "Anna's practically old enough to take care of herself."

"But-" Idun started to protest as she looked at her husband, who had interrupted her with a chuckle and a knowing look in his face.

"Remember the time when she punched a guy on the face?" he asked, his voice filled with mirth.

"Fine." she conceeded, for she already knew she had lost when he had already set his mind. She then trained her blue eyes on the youngest member of their family.

"Anna, no drinking." she told the youngest firmly. "And...no boys."

"Mama!" Anna complained. "I'm old enough to have a boyfriend!"

Idun shook her head, adamant. "Just all the same, no boys. I don't want anything to happen to you."

She then gave a pointed look at her husband and let out a sigh. Her side over.

Agdar took her silence as a chance to speak. He then turned to look at his youngest with a smile on his face. "Listen to your mother. I have no qualms with the no boys thing though-" and he cringed at the glare he was receiving from his wife.

He then cleared his throat and looked at his daughter. "And also no drinking. You should be back by exactly 11pm."

Anna looked at both of their parents, her eyes wide. Disbelieving what she was hearing right now!

They rarely let her go to such parties, and would only allow her if she would comply taking some of their trusted men with her.

And everytime she would complain, her parents would just tell her that desperate times call for desperate measures. Although, it's not like her parents were doing something illegal.

Far from it.

Both came from influential and wealthy families. And had made their mark in the business world. Now their family name is considered one of the wealthiest in their country.

Thoughts aside, she looked at her parents. "Really?"

Her father nodded. "Really. We-your mother and I think its best if you would be allowed to such parties-" he cast a glance at his wife who was also looking at Anna, fear evident in her face.

He was too, but their generation is widely different from now.

And teenagers these days rarely do what their parents told them to, especially if they have lots of money in their disposal.

She was about to jump in joy when her mother spoke.

"But..." the older spoke.

She deflated, and looked at her mother who was looking at her with a sad look in her face. "But?"

Idun let out a sigh. "Take Elsa with you."

Elsa looked up from her meal as her name was called and turned her head to look at her parents. And opened her mouth to protest. "Mama-"

"Elsa, " her father spoke softly almost a whisper, his green eyes softening. "it will help you."

Elsa looked at her parents a little more then let out a defeated sigh. "Alright, I will come." she mumbled under her breath. "But don't expect me to become a social butterfly."

Her mother looked at her and feigned a smile. "We know that it will take a time for your wound to heal...but please, it's not worth it to hide within yourself all the time."

Agdar chuckled. "Just like what your past generations great grandmother said, 'let it go.'"

Elsa smiled at her father's failed attempt to rise a laugh out of her. Then continued eating her meal in silence. Oblivious to the eyes of her younger sister looking at her.

* * *

Anna ran down the hallway and skidded to a halt in front of her sister's door. And raised a hand apprehensively to knock on the wood, hoping to get a response but then put it down to her side.

Eversince her sister's breakup with Jack-which in her opinion was the best decision she had made-she had never been the same.

Always holed up in her room, crying, wondering what had gone wrong or if she was wrong. That had made her hide herself in her shell again.

But days later, she begun to see the cheerful and playful Elsa once again. And she liked it, although it disappears as quickly as it appears whenever something triggered the memory.

She shook her head and ran to their parents' bedroom to greet them a goodnight and to her shock and amazement, saw the older leaving the room, her platinum blond hair draped on her left shoulder.

She stopped. Hoping the older didn't notice her.

"Anna?" Elsa spoke as she looked at her sister standing in the middle of the carpeted hallway.

And silence descended upon them like a blanket as they regarded each other, not knowing what to say.


	4. Chapter 4

**May: So here it is after a very looong hiatus! Or was it short? Anyway, this is another chapter. Hope that you enjoyed this as there would be revisions later on regarding certain stuff(which includes Elsa and Anna's name).**

 **I do not own Frozen and all its associated characters within the story, I only own some of the OCs and the some of the plot.**

* * *

Chapter 4

"So, you invited the Snow sisters to the party, " an auburn haired man spoke as he looked at the shaggy blond haired boy across from him. "and have come here to invite us as well."

The blond stuttered, as he no doubt was facing a member of an influential family. "Considering that they are a part of the school community."

The auburn haired man let out a scoff. "Considering? Right after the youngest had punched me in the face a few years back." he snarled.

The other was about to answer when another voice spoke.

"She wouldn't be inclined to if you hadn't insulted her sister."

The auburn haired man looked up and a smirk graced his face as he looked at the newcomer. "As if you would have fared better if it were you, Hans."

Hans let out a sigh as he strode inside the room. He then smirked back at the other. "At least I could have dodged, not unlike you, Richard."

Richard snarled and stood up quickly from his chair, glaring at his youngest brother. "Oh? Is that so?"

Hans didn't say anything and just let his eyes roam the room only to see a blond haired youth sitting on a chair across from Richard.

"What is Kristoff doing here?" he asked. Richard rarely lets anyone into their house before, only selected ones.

And the fact that Kristoff is here...well, it wouldn't bode well.

Richard looked at his brother then turned to look at his guest who was sitting awkwardly in the chair. "Ah, he's here at my behest."

Hans gritted his teeth. How dare the older treat such people like he was a prince? He could've sworn that it was to make the other feel less than he is right now.

He then looked at Kristoff. "I'm sorry you have to go through this. You can leave now if you want."

Kristoff looked at him for a moment then stood up and made his way towards the door. Before he leave, he turned to look at Hans and spoke. "I don't know what your history with the Snow sisters but...it should be better to treat them like they're part of the community."

And left.

Hans then turned to look at his brother. "In any case, Richard. Don't ever dare insult the sisters again if you don't want Anna punching you again."

The older scoffed. "What is it to you? You have never met them before in your life! You were overseas living the life while me and our brothers worked under our father!"

He looked at the older with a hard stare. "Indeed I haven't. But I have seen and heard things, Richard. More than you would ever thought possible."

The older sneered. "Say what you want to say, Hans. But you don't control my life nor anyone else's. And if I were you, don't interfere with my affairs."

Then left him standing alone in the room. His hands clenched at his sides. There will come a time that his brother would feel what it's like to be him.

For now, he will just content himself as he watched the older dig his own grave. Nothing will serve the older better but a slap on that arrogant face of his.

"Got yourself scolded again, didn't you?" Heinrik chastised as he saw Hans enter the balcony. His hair disheveled.

The younger chuckled as he shook his head. "Not really. Although..." he sighed as he leaned on the balcony railing.

"Although what?" the older inquired as he stepped closer towards the younger. "What got you worked up?" he asked.

Hans looked at him then let out a sigh as he leaned on the balcony. "I was just thinking about my dream and the Snow sisters."

The older raised an eyebrow. "Was that the 'killing of the Queen' dream?" his face then frowned. "Maybe you should consider looking into another perspective."

The younger shook his head. "How can I? Everything I do reminds me of the Queen of Arendelle. There's nothing much I can do."

"Except maybe to fix what was broken." the older mused.

Hans looked up at the older, an eyebrow raised. "Pardon?"

Heinrik let out a sigh then turned to look at his younger brother. "Dreams are messages. Maybe the dream have a message for you that you needed to fulfill."

"And what would that be?" Hans scoffed at the mere thought of dreams the bringer of messages. "You do know that I don't believe in those things."

"Believe what you will, Hans." the older told him. "But...what you're having is more than a mere illusion. It really tells a message."

"When have you become psychic?" Hans asked sarcastically. "As I remember, I didn't set an appointment with you."

Heinrik didn't retort but just fixed the glasses on his face. Then looked at the younger seriously. "Hans...do take me seriously. I'm the only one you could talk to about these dreams you're having...if you'd come to our other brothers...they would have labeled you as weak."

He then turned to walk away. Hans turned to look at him.

The older turned to look at him, a small smile on his face. "Take this as a chance to redeem yourself. Maybe, just maybe, the Queen of Arendelle would forgive you this time around."

Satisfied, Heinrik turned and walked back inside, leaving Hans alone in the balcony, the cold night air softly kissing his cheek.

"Forgiveness..." Hans mused as he looked at his hands. "Is that what it would come to at this time?"

"Can't I have another chance at redemption?" he asked as he looked up at the moon, shining against the stark night.

Unknown to him, someone was watching him from behind one of the curtains, a smile on his face as he retreated back.

Hans smiled up at the moon. His thoughts elsewhere.

Maybe Heinrik was right...it was time for him to make amends.

For a crime that had passed in time.


	5. Chapter 5

**I deeply apologize for keeping you all waited for so long! So, here's the new chapter. I do not own Frozen and all related characters, names, and themes. This is for entertainment purposes only.**

* * *

Chapter 5

"I didn't expect it of you, " Anna started as they both sat down in the sitting room, each with a mug of hot chocolate. "to go out like this."

Elsa didn't say anything but just stared at the chocolate swirling in the mug. Her thoughts on a different matter than what Anna was punctuating.

The younger knew of the situation the older was going through at the moment; a moment she never wished on anyone not even on her sister whom had been far worse than the older had let on.

But was too stubborn to admit it.

 _'If it weren't for Jack...'_ she thought bitterly. _'Elsa wouldn't be like this.'_

If she met Jack again, she swore that she would give the guy a piece of her mind for leaving her sister like that.

Elsa was beautiful, graceful and intelligent.

And a guy would have to be blind not to notice that.

She let out a sigh then placed a comforting hand on the older's shoulder. "You don't have to tell me that it is still bothering you. I know."

Icy blue eyes turned to look at her with confusion.

Anna let out a half-hearted chuckle as she took in her sister's expression. "Come on, Elsa. I know I'm sometimes-"

"Sometimes?" Elsa repeated with an eyebrow raised and a playful smile on her lips.

The younger rolled her eyes playfully. "Oh, alright. _Always._ " her features then softened. "But the truth is, Elsa. I'm here for you. Even Mama and Papa are here fore you. Hell, if you'll just tell me...I'll come right infront of him and give him the most painful punch I could ever inflict on him right at this moment."

She did this as she abruptly stood up and raised a fist in the air.

Elsa chuckled good-naturedly. "I know you would do that for me, Anna," she assured the younger as she grabbed the skirt of the other's dress and pulled. "Now sit down."

"Yes, mother." the younger teased as she did what the older asked. "You know Elsa..."

"What?" the older asked as she took a sip of her hot chocolate-which had turned cold which she didn't mind, not when she get to spend time with her sister.

Anna let out a sigh as she turned her gaze to look at the portrait of their ancestor, Queen Elsa of Arendelle above the fireplace.

"What do you think would our three times great grandmother-"

"Past generations." Elsa corrected with a snicker.

"Whatever." Anna said as she threw a playful glare at the older. "Say if she was faced with a dilemma like yours?"

Elsa pretended to mull over the thought, a hand under her chin. Then after a few seconds just shrugged. "Oh, she'll just say "let it go"!"

"...that's what papa had said awhile ago."

"Well, it's what I think she would say." the older defended. "Besides, the cold never bothered me anyway is too..."

"Harsh?" the younger supplied.

"No."

"Unfitting?"

"..."

"Uncomfortable?"

"..."

Anna continued to think of words as she placed a hand under her chin while Elsa laughed at the younger's expression.

It wasn't everyday she get to see Anna act so seriously in her life.

She's always up to her mischievous and clumsy ways that-if not often times had landed her on numerous incidents in the past.

And not to mention that she might have gotten it from one of their ancestors-the Princess Anna-her namesake who was reportedly the same.

But all in all, she loved the younger. Even the quirks. So Anna.

"Are you done?" she asked, laughing behind her hand.

Anna blinked, obviously broken out from her musings then glared again at her sister who was laughing on God knows what.

"What are you laughing about?" she asked, sounding a bit hurt.

Elsa laughed for a short while, then composed herself as soon as she saw the younger's expression. "I'm sorry, Anna. I didn't mean to laugh at your expense."

The younger let out a snort as she waved a hand. "Yeah, right. Make fun of poor Anna..." she mumbled then looked up at the older.

Eyes beaming. "So, are you feeling better now?"

"Better from what?" Elsa asked, confused. "I'm not sick."

Anna rolled her eyes then playfully punched the older on the shoulder. "Better from your musings about Jack...your breakup with him...the list goes on."

Elsa's face turned depressed at the mention of her former boyfriend's name and she began to curl in on herself as she leaned on her side against the couch and brought her knees to her chest.

Anna, noticing her sister's sudden change in demeanor let out a gasp.

"Oh! I'm sorry!" she told the older as she moved closer and placed a comforting hand on the other's shoulder. "I didn't mean to-to you know mention those things!" she gushed out sheepishly.

Elsa didn't speak as she just curled in on herself deeper.

"Els, I'm sorry." Anna told the older as she wrapped her arms around the other's frame. "I didn't mean to say those things." she murmured as she leaned her head on the older's shoulder. "I just wanted to make sure that you're completely gone over him."

Elsa didn't say anything as she focused her gaze on the fire flickering in the fireplace. Her eyes deep in thought as she remembered the times that they have spent together.

All those memories.

"Elsa..." the younger called from within her thoughts. "Are you okay?"

"Oh. Anna." the older turned to look at the younger as she put down her knees and wrapped the other in a hug. Her head leaning on the younger's shoulder. "What did I do wrong?"

Anna blinked as she tried to process what was happening. She then noticed her sister crying and she couldn't help but tear up at the sight.

Wrapping her arms around the older, she leaned her head on the other's shoulder and patted her back comfortingly.

"You did nothing wrong, Elsa." she assured the older in a whisper. "It's him who should ask the question to himself."

They stayed like that for a few moments then Elsa untangled herself and wiped the tears from her face. "Thank you, Anna." she said as she let out a light chuckle. "I don't know what I would do without you."

Anna let out a snort. "You would be die from boredom without me." she told the older with a playful shove.

Then leaned her head against the older's collarbone. "You know what Elsa?"

"What?" the older asked.

Anna let out a sigh then looked up at the older. "I'm serious about punching him."

Elsa's chuckled then wrapped her arms around the younger as she gave the other a fond smile. Together, they spent the night wrapped in each other's arms.


	6. Chapter 6 - Hans

**Hello! I know! I know it's been so long since I've updated...so here it is! Sorry if it wasn't the best as I'm still having doubts about my skill after having been ridiculed for my it or questioned for dping something so low as committing the most heinous act a writer could possibly commit.**

 **Anyway, I'm trying to move on from that...**

 **I do not own Frozen and all associated characters all belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

Chapter 6 - Hans

Leaves rustled lightly in the wind as a beacon of things unseen, unbidden in the minds of the young population that walked under its tree as they immersed themselves in the mundane chatter of their daily lives.

A young man with auburn dressed in white short sleeve button up with a black blazer over it partnered with gray pants and black shoes watched with piqued interest at the population dotting the grounds infront of a huge marble building.

"This must be Arendelle University." he exclaimed with a sigh as he took off his sunglasses and placed it inside his pocket.

"Yes." a voice spoke softly beside him and he turned to see the same young man he met in his manor standing with a lot of books in his arms. "It is one of the prestigious universities here in Europe."

"I can see that." he told the other as he faced him. "Say, Kristoff, was it? Can you tell me more about the institution?"

Kristoff shrugged. "Sure. But..." the other scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "I can tell you so little..if you want to learn more...you can ask Elsa."

He blinked at the name. Elsa?

"Pardon?"

"You must have been awed at the size of the school for you not to hear me." the blond chuckled with a shake of his head in mirth. "Anyway, Elsa is one of the Snow sisters that studies here in the university. She majors in Architecture and an avid reader of history."

"How do you know about her?" he asked, his interest piqued. In his opinion, the young man beside him came from a merchant family.

And quite astounding to hear that he knew about the Snow family.

The family is widely known in the business world for their vast wealth and connection to the royal line of Arendelle that hadn't existed for 3 centuries past.

"It helps when my friend is one of them." Kristoff answered then shook his head in embarassment. "Sorry. I forgot to thank you for rescuing me back there."

"No problem." he answered casually, waving the other's apology aside. "My older brother could be quite an asshole sometimes-more times than I can count."

The blond chuckled at the remark. "True." He then held out a hand while balancing the books with the other. "Name's Kristoff Bjorman."

He smiled wanly. "Hans Vestergaard." and took the other's hand and shook it.

Silence overcome them as they couldn't think of anything to cover up the awkwardness that seemed to begin growing between them.

"Say-" Kristoff was about to speak when a loud shout interrupted him.

"Kristoff!"

The blond heaved out a sigh then turned to greet the owner of the voice with an inquiring smile on his face.

Hans followed his gaze and saw a strawberry blond haired girl with double braids flailing behind her, running towards them, a hand waving in the air.

"Kristoff!" the girl cried.

He blinked in confusion at the greeting between the two. For as far as he understood from the way the other said awhile ago, this must be his friend.

But no normal person would greet each other that way.

Not unless...

They are best friends or somewhat friends.

"There you are!" the girl cried gleefully as she approached them, her blue eyes gazing at the two of them.

"And you are...?" he began but saw that the girl's eyes suddenly narrowed as soon as she looked at him.

Kristoff noticed the tension between the two and released an uneasy laugh as he tried to ease the atmosphere between them.

"Uh...Hans...I'm proud to introduce Anna Snow. Anna this is-"

"Hans Vestergard." Anna replied with a hint of sarcasm in her voice as she focused her blue eyes on him. "I know him."

"Have you two met?" the blond asked-more like at him.

Hans shook his head as he couldn't understand why she was looking at him like she wanted to punch him for they have never met each other-save now.

"Anyways," she chirped as she took a few books from him despite his protests. "We need to get going."

Kristoff nodded mutely then turned to look at him. "How about you? Do you need to be somewhere else?"

He shook his head. "Not that I know of." he assured him. "Then..." he gestured to the books in the blond's hands. "Do you mind?"

Anna blinked then shrugged her shoulders. "No, sure you can come along."

They started walking-she bouncing in her steps while the two men followed closely behind, not knowing what to say in between when their conversation had abrupt in a not pleasant air awhile ago.

Hans felt that he knew the girl-Anna somehow but he couldn't put a finger to it. And he had also noticed that she knew him but decided not to broach on the subject further.

Not that when she had looked at him like he had done something that wasn't considered good in the girl's book.

"So...what are you doing here exactly?" Anna asked, trying to start a conversation between them. "It looks to me like you're considering entering a program here."

"Well...I'm thinking of perusing through the available programs." Hans answered politely. "And...was hoping for architecture or engineering."

"Oh...architecture..." she repeated as she turned her head to look at him. "Well, my older sister, Elsa takes architecture." she told him.

"I know." he told her with a small smile. "Kristoff told me about her."

Anna nodded. "Oh."

They continued walking in silence as they reached the school corridors and based from the quietness of the hallway, the floor must be for the administrative offices.

There are 4 doors on either side of the hallway each with a gold plate on the wooden panel of the door indicating the purpose of each office, with bulletin boards beside each door with several papers-announcements pinned on the green board.

And a long plush red carpet with a huge gold stitched crocus in the center covered the floor, stretching to both sides of the hallway.

With stairs in the middle of each wall, leading up to the second floor of the building.

While modern lights hung in the ceiling.

"And...here we are." Anna began as she let out a tired sigh. "This is the first floor that houses the administrative offices. The Registrar's Office is the farthest door on the left, the Dean's Office beside that, and beside the dean's are the doors to the offices of all the professors in the college."

She pointed to the various offices with her finger as she told him which was which. He nodded, following her gestures with his gaze.

"Sorry about what happened awhile ago." she told him as she put down her arm and turned to look at him with regret and apology reflected in her blue eyes. "I was just reminded of someone when I saw you."

He blinked in confusion. "Why would you apologize for something that you have the right to feel?" he asked.

"It's wrong." she told him stubbornly. "And...it's not right to get angry at you for a reason when you haven't done anything wrong at all."

He let out a sigh. "I understand how you feel, Anna." he then held out a hand. "Consder this as an acceptance of your apology."

She took it and shook his hand then turned to look at Kristoff who had began walking with a small smile on her face.

And she followed after the blond, the books bouncing in her hands with every step she take as she followed after him.

Hans observed her as she caught up to Kristoff, her gait and stance somehow changing into someone who is comfortable and content with the world.

Not like the girl he had met earlier. A girl who clearly had grown up in the lap of an affluent and powerful family.

But her smile...he was reminded of someone who used to smile at him like that. A smile that was full of love and trust...a smile that he dare admit it-a smile he hadn't seen nor felt since then.

He shook his head as he rid himself off the memories plaguing his mind and continued after the two with his hands placed inside his pockets.

Chuckling to himself, he listened as the two had started bickering with each other about anything under the sun, not minding the fact that some are unusual or that some are too colorful to even take back.

But all the same, he appreciated the company the two brought even if he was left out of the conversation most of the time.

As they climbed up the stairs, he couldn't help but looked around. If this was considering enrolling here, he should already have a feel of the environment that the institution bought in order to make himself feel part of the community.

Even if he had just arrived from overseas.

He was so deep into his sightseeing that he didn't notice someone walking towards him, and only did then when he heard an audible thump followed by a series of heavy objects.

He was thankful that Anna and Kristoff had went on ahead.

Straining a small smile, he stoop down to help picked up the things.

"I sincerely apologize for bumping into you." he told the person as he piled up the books.

"No, I believe it was my fault." a voice answered and his eyes widened.

 _That voice!_ he thought. _It seemed so familiar._

Slowly raising his head to look at up at the student, he couldn't help but gape at the sight that had met him, disbelief in his features.

It couldn't be...

Her.

* * *

 **Please, review...criticism is accepted not flames...I have enough of flames to last me through winter...kidding...I have enough flames to actually burn myself to even think of going near a writing implement and start writing again. So, please.**


	7. Chapter 7 - Elsa

Chapter 7

It was easier to forgive...

But harder to forget.

All the more harder when you've recently suffered pain akin to taking one's life in one swift stroke, laying in one's blood, pooling around, signalling that life is worth letting go.

Not holding on when it already hurt you so much that the only thing left to do is die and hope that in another life would be able to forget.

She mentally scoffed at the saying, slightly wondering if the person who made that saying was too much enamored with his emotions or blinded to care enough that he have nothing more to give.

But would she?

Will she be able to forgive Jack? Even if the pain was still raw?

Will she be able to forget eveything that was between them? The good and the bad?

She doesn't know. All she ever wanted was to curl in on herself and forget...forget the pain and just remember the good times.

Let it go.

But she couldn't. Even if she wanted to, but she can't.

Everywhere she look, all she could see was the two of them-together-making it harder for her to even find it in herself to forgive...and more importantly to forget.

She bit the bottom of her lip, as she bowed her head, careful of prying eyes, clutching her books tightly in her arms, avoiding the looks that some of her classmates and other students were throwing at her.

Wondering what happened.

The less the others would know, the better. The last thing she ever wanted was to be offered everyone's sympathy, harsh criticisms and 'I told you so's.'

She could already imagine the rumors that would circulate around the university even if the tiniest bit of their relationship was spread around.

Turning around the corner headed towards her next class, she was deep into her thoughts remembering about theories and algorithms that she hadn't noticed anyone coming towards her.

There was an audible thump and a series of fallen objects woke her from her musings as she looked at her things on the floor in slight confusion, wondering how they have gotten there.

She stooped down to pick up her books and writing materials, all the while cursing under her breath at the way her mind had just flown away in their own accord.

Leaving her in such a jumbled mess of thoughts and calculations.

There was a blur of reddish hair as someone stooped down to help her gather her items in a neat pile on top of each other.

"I sincerely apologize for bumping into you," the man spoke, his voice familiar but somehow unfamiliar at the same time.

She shook her head, why would he apologize when it was clearly her who have bumped into him?

"No," she disagreed as she checked her items and heavrd out a relieved sigh, that all was accounted for. "I believe it was mine."

He was about to protest she was sure of it, his pride refusing to acknowledge that it was her mistake and take it as his as he wasn't lookig where he was going.

Raising his head to meet hers, their gazes locked, green eyes against icy blue, reading between the passage of time wrought in the depths of their souls as they stayed in place, not daring any from the two to move.

"...Queen Elsa...?" the man breathed in awe and disbelief as they slowly stood up from the floor, their eyes still on each other, not wanting to break apart lest that one disappeared.

That it was all a dream.

She strained a smile at the title and shook her head, clutching the books in her arms. "Just Elsa."

The man licked his lips and hesitantly held out a hand towards her. "Hans."

"Pardon?"

He rubbed the back of his head as he let out an uneasy laugh and held out his hand towards her again. "I'm Hans Vestergard. It's a pleasure to meet you."

She looked at him then at his outstretched hand tentatively then back to him again before cradling the books in her left arm and shook his. "Elsa Snow."

He raised an eyebrow. "Are you...Anna Snow's sister?"

She jolted a bit back. How did he-

"Not to worry," he assured as he both of his hands. "I met Anna awhile ago and she had told me that her older sister's name is Elsa."

She smiled again as she shook her head. _Oh, Anna. When will you cease in finding me love?_ "Are you okay?" his voice broke through her thoughts.

"I'm fine." she assured him with a small smile. Then looked at her watch and let out a small gasp. She's already 10 mins. late for her next class!

Her professor would surely kill her for being late again.

"Is everything alright?" he asked.

She shook her head as she quickened her pace. His footsteps loosely following behind her.

"Wait!" he called out.

She ignored him, her breath quickening as her mind slowly reverted back to the memories that she have taken so long to bury deep into her subconscious.

Images of her being scolded by adults resurfaced in her vision as she quickened her pace to reach her class at the other side of the building.

The heels of her shoes clicking soundly on the tiled floor, her breath in synch with her steps resounding throughout the hall, counting down the seconds that she lingered.

"Wait, please!" the same voice pleaded as she felt herself stopped and she slowly turned to look at him. Silently asking-no, imploring him to just let her be.

She waited, wondering to herself what he would he say to her when they barely know each other save for them bumping into each other in the hall awhile ago.

"I know that there is something bothering you..." he began. "And I know that I'm not the right person but please let me-"

"No need." she replied, crisp and cold, slightly shivering under the force those words-her voice sounded like her own ears.

Like an alien quality taking precedence over her own slightly reserved way of announcing her own intentions.

"Please-"

"You've done enough." she told him, again in the same voice from awhile ago. "Now, please, leave me be."

He looked taken aback at the force that her words have moved him, that his green eyes widened at her, in such a way that she too know that she mirrored him.

This was the first time that she have heard herself sound like that. Someone who have grown cold and distant from the world.

Was her recent pain caused it all?

She shook her head, silently praying that it wasn't, that she wasn't, that it was just brought by stress due to everything.

But she knew that it wasn't.

That it was just one thing.

Without a word, she turned on her heel and quickly ran down the hall, her arms wrapped tightly around her books, desperately holding on to the last shred of self-control she have left.

And burst inside one of the empty classrooms, her face streaming with tears as she slowly slid down to the floor, back on the door, her things falling around her, the sound echoing loudly against the erratic thumping of her heart in her chest.

Her hands flew to her face, trying to force down the cries threatening to break out of her, as she forced herself to calm down when she knew that it would be long before she have it.

Of all the places she could have chosen to break down, it would be here. In school.

Of all the people she expected to see her like this-broken and depressed and not the image of a self-assured woman from an affluent family, it would be a stranger.

But not at the same time.


End file.
